In the past the control circuit time constants have been tailored to cause the solid state switches in tap switching regulators to respond to as many line voltage variations as possible. These small variations in line voltage cause the regulator output voltage to step up or down once each half cycle. The combination of the power line source impedance, regulator internal impedance and time constant, and load impedance and time constant create a conditionally stable regulator/load combination. This excessive tap switching is normally called "tap dancing" and causes current surging in the thyristor switches and input circuit components in the load which cause increased heating and premature failures in both the tap switching regulator and load.